


corpse in the autumn bush

by yoonagi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), POV Second Person, author is experimenting, mostly based on my dream, no beta read
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Kamu mendengus, setengah menertawakannya. “Kenapa?” tanyamu, sebelah alis terangkat. “Kamu takut?”
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 3





	corpse in the autumn bush

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenernya ini ditulis buat coba-coba aja, tanpa riset dan latar belakang yang serius, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak keganjilan atau plot hole (ini juga pertama kali aku buat scene agak intense gitu semoga tidak fail). Special thanks untuk Ren dan Hil yang recokin aku angst tiap hari. Puas kelyan ha?
> 
> LU milik Jojo

“Apa pun yang terjadi," ujarnya, "jangan pergi ke sana.”

Kamu mendengus, setengah menertawakannya. “Kenapa?” tanyamu, sebelah alis terangkat. “Kamu takut?”

Ia paling benci diremehkan, lagi pula, pahlawan mana yang rela harga dirinya diinjak-injak? Meski menurutmu, ia punya harga diri yang derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi. _Biar saja_ , si Kapten berceletuk waktu itu, _mentang-mentang sudah menyelamatkan dunia lima kali._ Kamu, sih, tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sikapnya yang temperamen itu. Kamu rasa di situ terletak perbedaan terkontras antara kamu dan dirinya. Ia selalu tampak keren, sudah melalui lima petualangan berbeda (kamu baru dua, lalu ini yang ketiga), dan lagi—ia mungkin sosok yang sering kamu dengar di rumah. Cerita-cerita tentang keberaniannya, tentang kekalahan iblis, negeri yang berdamai dengan kelam selagi ia masih ada bersama sebilah pedang di tangan. Sementara kamu, kamu hanya bocah yang penuh keberuntungan, dan diam-diam mengagumi sosok pahlawan yang keren itu.

Sekarang, ia berdiri di hadapanmu. Menampakkan punggung kecil yang kelihatannya tak pernah lelah menanggung perlawanan atas seluruh kejahatan di muka bumi.

“Jangan banyak bicara,” jawabnya ketus, “dengarkan saja apa yang kukatakan, bisa tidak?”

“Memangnya kapan aku mengabaikan perkataanmu?”

“Serius?” Sekilas, lirikan tajam diarahkan padamu. “Mau kuingatkan waktu kamu dan si Juru Masak pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, lalu terbuang dua hari lamanya melacak kalian? Atau waktu nyawamu nyaris tercabut karena—“

“—baik, _Sir_ , dimengerti. Tidak akan kuulangi. Aku mendengarkan, kok.”

“Bagus.”

Kalian berjalan diiringi hening selama beberapa saat. Hingga kemudian kamu menyambar, “Tapi kamu tidak takut, 'kan?”

Terdengar hela napasnya yang, mungkin, ia sendiri pun sudah bosan menangkap suaranya. “ _I just want to keep us save. That's all_.”

Benarkah kalian aman? Benarkah dunia ini aman dan kalian akan selalu terlindungi dari bahaya, asalkan menjauh dari tempat-tempat yang kamu sebut menyimpan aura magis hitam dan ia bilang punya puluhan monster bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang? Kamu tak bisa yakin sebab ini bukan rumah yang kamu kenal, bukan pula negeri yang habis ia jelajahi ratusan kali. Pun garis pantai dan mulut-mulut gua tampak familier bagimu, selagi ia yakin letak hutan maupun tebing dan bukit menjulang persis layaknya peta dalam ingatan. Kalian ada di antaranya, di celah yang tercipta sebab seorang musuh bermain-main dengan ruang dan waktu. Tak ada pahlawan yang lahir di sini, begitu kata orang-orang yang kalian temui. Apa artinya negeri ini dikuasai kegelapan? Atau semuanya baik-baik saja sampai sosok pahlawan tidak dibutuhkan?

Kamu tak bisa yakin. Begitu pula dengannya. Maka kalian coba cari jawaban dari daun-daun kecokelatan, mereka gugur satu persatu bagai menanti giliran. _Kalian pun akan bernasib demikian._ Bisik-bisik angin mengganggu fokusmu. Tapi kamu tidak takut, sebab kamu tidak butuh daun maupun angin musim gugur untuk menceramahimu soal kematian.

 _Bagaimana dengannya?_ Kamu bertanya-tanya, dalam hati, selagi kaki-kaki kalian mencumbu bagian paling rapuh milik siklus kehidupan pepohonan. Bunyi yang mencapai rungumu seperti kunyahan gigi-gigi monster serupa kadal, mereka suka berisik saat makan. Apa di sini kamu juga akan bertemu mereka? Kalau iya, ada baiknya kamu menyiapkan perisai. Seingatmu mereka suka berkeliaran di hutan.

“Bagaimana kalau perahumu tidak ada di sana?” tanyamu, mulai muak dengan bisik-bisik menganggu yang menari di udara. “Bagaimana kalau sudah seratus atau lima ratus tahun berlalu, dan perahumu sudah dicuri orang atau berubah jadi tanaman?”

Ia kelihatan tidak khawatir sama sekali. “Ya kita buat perahu yang baru.”

Kamu memutar bola mata. “Kenapa harus naik perahu?”

“Ada ide yang lebih bagus?” timpalnya. Kamu diam. “Berjalan kaki bakal makan waktu seharian. Lebih cepat kalau naik perahu, kita tidak akan terjebak di kuburan malam-malam.”

“Kita belum tahu,” potongmu, “apa lahan pemakaman itu ada di sana.”

Ia mengedikkan bahu. Sepertinya sudah lelah berdebat denganmu tentang hal yang sama.

“Lagi pula, itu cuma _King's Tomb_.”

Itu cuma berhektar-hektar lahan terbuka di tepi pantai, berpuluh-puluh mayat terkubur tanpa nama, tanpa identitas, tanpa seorang pun sudi bertandang sekadar untuk merapalkan doa bersama kuntum bunga dalam keranjang.

Itu tempat kamu pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Hingga saat ini, kamu masih belum memahami makna tersembunyi pada wajahnya yang memucat, matanya yang menyalang, serta alasan mengapa ia begitu membenci pemandangan berhias gundukan tanah di sana.

Kamu terus bertanya-tanya, bisik ketakutan daun yang mati masih menggantung di udara.

* * *

“Ha!”

Seruannya terkesan begitu puas. “Kubilang juga apa! Rakit malang itu masih ada di sana!”

Diam-diam kamu bernapas lega. Barangkali karena tadi kamu menolak tawarannya untuk bertaruh, akankah perahu yang disebut masih teronggok di tepian sungai atau lenyap ditelan bumi (kamu juga tidak punya sepeserpun _rupee_ , mau bayar pakai apa?). Barangkali kamu lega sebab kalian tidak perlu khawatir soal apa pun lagi. Tidak perlu ada perdebatan mengenai harus tidaknya kalian melewati King’s Tomb. Kalian cuma perlu mengikuti arus sungai sederas turunnya badai, lahan pemakaman itu jadilah titik kecil yang terlewati hanya dalam semenit.

“Sebenarnya aku masih bingung.” Kamu berseloroh setelah menangkap wujud rakit reyot yang berdiri di ujung jalan curam, tiang di tengahnya nyaris roboh dan kainnya habis terkoyak. “Kenapa perahumu ada di sungai? Bukannya waktu itu kamu bilang, kamu berlayar mengarungi—”

“—laut,” potongnya. Ia menyibak ranting kering yang menghalangi jalan dengan sebelah tangan, tidak repot-repot menoleh ke belakang. “Ini rakit yang berbeda. Yang waktu itu kutinggalkan di pantai, di suatu tempat.”

Sebagian hatimu menginginkan lebih banyak penjelasan. Seingatmu, ia jarang sekali bercerita tentang petualangannya di laut lepas—berbeda dengan si Pelaut Muda yang punya segudang kisah tentang monster dan bajak laut dan kota yang tenggelam di dasar samudra. Meski sedari awal ia memang kurang senang membicarakan petualangannya, ia masih bersedia memberi jawaban acapkali kamu bertanya. Kecuali tentang laut.

Kamu bisa mendengar jawabannya di dalam kepalamu, _ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkit masa lalu._

Ah, tetapi, bagimu ini adalah _masa lalu_.

“Legend,” panggilmu, sedikit ragu-ragu, “apa kamu takut pada—”

Pertanyaan itu tak sempat lolos dari bibirmu, hal lain yang lebih penting menginterupsi. _Jauh_ lebih penting. Ia telah menghunus pedang sebelum kamu sempat berkedip. “ _Bersiaplah_ ,” kamu dengar ia berbisik, cukup keras untuk sampai di telinga sekaligus menyentakkan isi kepalamu. Namun ia terlebih dahulu menerjang udara yang kosong, tepat ketika matamu menangkap bayangan hitam melesat keluar dari semak-semak.

Bayangan itu bergerak terlalu cepat, kamu mempererat genggaman pedangmu, atensi mengekor gesitnya sosok hitam yang melompati sudut-sudut pohon beserta celah semak belukar. _Terlalu cepat_. Napasmu tertahan selagi kamu berusaha menjaga fokus.

“ _I’ll watch your back_.” Kamu mendengar seruannya. “ _It’s a ghost, don’t let your guard down_.”

Kamu tak sempat meladeni pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dalam kepala. Apa yang dilakukan hantu di luar ruang-ruang bawah tanah tersembunyi, di bawah sengatan matahari yang bisa membakar habis mereka serupa arang? Sosok itu terus menghantam sudut pandanganmu, seolah kalian bukan target yang dituju— _belum_ , kamu tahu serangannya akan tiba jika kamu telah kehilangan konsentrasi. Detik itu, semesta menertawakanmu.

Setiap dencang menghasilkan getaran hebat yang merontokkan sisa-sisa daun pada dahan pepohonan, mengundang mereka menuju kematian yang lebih awal, terbang bersama helai-helai yang tadinya bersatu dengan tanah, kini tersapu sirkulasi udara tak menentu.

Fokus.

Fokus.

_Fokus._

“Fokus, ‘Rule!”

Kamu terhenyak. _Terlambat_.

Di antara corak kecokelatan yang mewarnai angkasa, bayangan itu menerjangmu— _terlalu cepat_ , napasmu tercekat selagi kamu berusaha menghindar. Nyaris, nyaris saja sosok kelam itu melesat tepat ke arahmu, kamu berhasil mengelak tepat waktu. Darah mengalir pada pelipismu yang tergores.

Ketika menoleh, dengan bilah pedang bagai terbakar di telapak tangan, jantungmu berhenti berdetak.

 _Kamu tak melindungi punggungnya_.

Patera berguguran di atas kepalamu, di ruang hampa antara napasmu yang memburu serta kepanikan yang menjalar hingga menggoyahkan langkah, di udara dan biru angkasa dan angin yang berbisik-bisik cendala, _di tetes darah yang menggenang serta sosoknya yang terperenyak._ Mereka meronai setiap sudut matamu yang sama cokelatnya, helai rambutmu, kulitmu yang terbakar matahari, tangan yang kamu ulurkan berbalut asa.

Bibirmu serukan namanya ketika tubuh itu tersungkur bersama kelir musim gugur.

(Apa kamu takut?

Pada kepergian? Pada selamat tinggal? Pada perjalanan yang tak kamu inginkan?

Apa kamu takut pada takdir yang terkubur bersama kunarpa tanpa nama di bawah sana?)


End file.
